A communication system may include one or more types of devices that are associated with detecting and correcting errors associated with communications sent between a transmitter and a receiver. A communication system may use a forward error correction process to detect and correct errors. The forward error correction process may include a forward error correction encoder (referred to as “FEC encoder”) that encodes a communication (sent from a transmitter) with a pattern of additional bits of information. The communication is sent to a forward error correction decoder (referred to as “FEC decoder”). The FEC decoder may receive the communication and determine whether the pattern of additional bits of information added by the FEC encoder is the same pattern of additional bits of information that is received by the FEC decoder. If the FEC decoder determines that a percentage (e.g., 90%, 95%, 100%, etc.) of the pattern of additional bits of information is correct, then the FEC decoder may remove the pattern of additional bits of information and send the communication to the receiver.
The FEC encoder and/or the FEC decoder may contain multiple integrated circuits, such as an application specific integrated circuit (referred to as “ASIC”). An ASIC may be an integrated circuit used for a particular application, such as encoding communications and/or decoding communications. An ASIC used in the FEC encoder and/or FEC decoder may have a logic gate design that permits the FEC encoder and/or FEC decoder to encode and/or decode communications.